Night World - Dearly Beloved
by MyChemicalFiction
Summary: When Ramona is forced to attend a family camping trip for the summer, she couldn't be more reluctant to let herself give in. But when she catches a glimpse of Colt. The mysterious disappearing boy, her problems are far from solved. (Again, re-titled this story for serious reasons. PM if you want to know more. Now named after a piece from Kingdom Hearts)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own the Night World series... That belongs to LJ Smith, what a lucky child she is :P. The only thing I'm responsible for is the strange imagination which I used to write this. :3 **

* * *

When John and Dana told Mitchell and Ramona about the planned camping trip that would take place this summer it gave the step-siblings a chance to bond before graduation. Their reactions had been predicted, Mitchell was thrilled. Staying in a forest for three months, with no distractions. Ramona however, disliked the idea. Camping, in a forest. Where the slender man was bound of be waiting for her. Where murderers lurked in the darkness. Where kidnappers took their dead victims. Where the bugs and evil animals are. Where the-

"Ramona! Hurry up, we're leaving!"Her dad called from the driveway. He'd pulled the silver land rover out of the allocated area and parked it adjacent to the house beside the sidewalk. It had pulled her from her thought bubble. Ramona sighed and glanced down seeing the grey suitcase laying on her bed. She gripped the handle and tugged it off the bed. Once she made it to the car she remained silent for the entire journey. Even when they stopped for food. She wasn't going to enjoy the next three months...

"Ramona, come on. It'll be really fun. We can like, climb trees and go fishing and-"  
"Does it look like I want to climb trees? Or go fishing Mitch?"Ramona interrupted her step-brother.  
Mitchell sighed and stepped out of the car.  
"You could at least try."He said sadly.  
Ramona's eyes softened, realising she'd hurt him.  
"Look, Mitch, camping really isn't my thing, I'd much rather 'bond' with you at home. Where there's real food... And Tumblr."Ramona explained.  
"You can live without Tumblr for a few months."Mitchell smiled. Ramona shot him a bitch glare and he went to fetch his bags from the back of the car.  
Ramona's step-mother came back towards the car after she'd look part in a long and boring conversation with her dad about what they'd do over the next few days.  
"Are you going to get out of the car any time soon 'Mona?"She asked and Ramona sighed in annoyance.  
"Don't call me Mona."Ramona whined.  
"Okay, sorry. Ra-mona..."She said clearly. Ramona remained silent.  
"Maybe you should hurry up and pick a room before Mitchell beats you to it."She smiled in a friendly manner.  
"I don't want a room. I don't even want to be here."She snapped causing Dana to step away from the car and go to speak to her dad again.  
"Ugh."Ramona huffed and put her head in her hands.  
"There's no way I can take three minutes out here, let alone three MONTHS."She said to herself.  
Before Ramona had time to look up she felt a hand on her shoulder which made her eyes shoot up to who the hand belonged to.  
"That's it, get out the car. You're here whether you want to be or now so let's go."Her dad said gesturing for her to exit the car.  
"Ugh!"Ramona huffed angrily. She climbed out of the car and set foot on the dusty mud trail, wincing with anger.  
"Okay, fine. But there is no way that I'm helping you plan tomorrows 'fun' events. I'm going for a walk. Hopefully I'll run into a friendly neighbourhood murderer and they'll put me out of my misery!"She ranted before storming off into the woods.  
"Should I follow her?"Mitchell asked his step-dad.  
"No, leave her to calm down. She'll come running back screaming as soon as she see's a butterfly."John smiled to himself and continued to unload the car.

Ramona had followed the same trail for almost half an hour before she decided to stop walking. She turned around and realised that she could no longer see the cabin or the car. She knew that she'd been walking in a straight line so she just had to follow the trail back. But then another trail caught her eye. She turned to see a little mud trail which led down a small dip. In that direction she heard running water...  
Despite how dangerous and dirty the trail looked Ramona surprised herself and followed it. She slipped a little and gripped a branch with her hands as she came to a lake. A beautiful glassy lake. A short waterfall formed by a castle of rocks created a pleasant atmosphere. Then Ramona saw something even more beautiful than her surroundings. A boy. Walking across the edge of the lake. When Ramona's eyes caught his she was sure that her heart stopped. His eyes were a brilliant shade of brown. Warm and welcoming. She couldn't help the butterflies filling her stomach. She was sure that she'd never seen anything so beautiful as she stood beside the secluded lake.  
The boy seemed to fall into a trance as his eyes met Ramona. Such innocence radiated from her. As she watched him intently. Porcelain skin which made even the most beautiful winters seem dull. And her eyes. Golden in the sun. Brown in the darkness. The boy stopped in his tracks and stood watching her for a moment. He'd never felt so vulnerable. And he hadn't felt as vulnerable as this for centuries. It gave him a feeling which he hardly recognised. A feeling he didn't want. Or one he had never used or needed.  
"Ramona! Where are you?! Don't get yourself lost on your first day!"She heard her step-brother shouting and she turned away immediately to the sound of his voice.  
"Okay Mitch, I'll be right there!"She shouted back. Ramona turned back to the boy. But he was gone. The area in which he had walked on seemed untouched and undamaged. She raised her eyebrow in confusion and ambled up the trail towards where her brother had called from.  
The boy was watching her from a tall tree. His eyes narrowing as he examined the way she walked... She was human. He was sure about that. But once the girl went out of sight the strong feeling pumping through his veins had gone. He now had an unchanging desire to see her again. Soon. Sure he'd been with quite a few girls considering his age. But every relationship had plunged him deeper into loneliness. The boy forced himself to forget the thoughts coursing through his mind at a painful speed. He jumped from the tree and disappeared into the forest...


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting late by the time Ramona and Mitchell had made it back to the cabin. John and Dana were making diner and trying to work out how to use each of the kitchen items. Mitchell had put her suitcase in her room by that time and left her to unpack her things. Although she had no intention of doing so. Ramona clipped her door shut and slumped down against it. She decided to push the thoughts about the mysterious boy to the back of her mind. There was no way someone could move at that speed. It was like he had vanished into thin air. The heat must have just gone to her head. She huffed and unzipped her suitcase, feeling defeated and somewhat tired. She pulled the clothes from the bag until it was almost empty, leaving a small book in the corner of the suitcase. Ramona sighed and took the book in her hands. She slumped down against the bed post and opened it. The first page read... 'This diary belongs to...' And the space allocated had her handwriting going across it 'Ramona Abbett'. She opened the next page, it was titled 12th September. That was last year. She read the first few lines before closing the book and pushing it under a pillow. Ramona decided to unpack. But her idea of unpacking was throwing her clothes into random drawers until her suitcase was completely empty. She then left her room and went to find Mitchell.  
He was outside. Throwing stones into the lake which was only half a dozen meters from the cabin. Ramona sat on the steps going down to the trail outside the house and watched him silently. Mitchell glanced back hearing the creaking of the steps as she sat down. Dropping the stone he walked towards her and sat down.  
"Your dads really trying you know."Mitchell began. After getting no response he continued.  
"This trip is meant to be for us. For us to bond before graduation nest year."He said, playing with the sleeves on his shirt.  
"I don't feel like bonding Mitch."She said quickly.  
"I know you don't want to be here... But you are..."Mitchell attempted to differ her words. He was right about that. She didn't want to be here, not at all. And if she was going to be stuck here for three months, she may as well act like a stubborn child.  
"Just because I'm here doesn't mean that I have to pretend I'm happy."Ramona sighed.  
"But you could stop acting like you don't care about it."Mitchell brought up. Ramona looked up at him hesitantly.  
"You don't know me."She said, standing and going towards the door.  
"If I didn't know you I wouldn't let you call me Mitch."He told her, standing as well.  
Ramona stopped and turned to him.  
"I've always called you Mitch."She said seriously.  
"Yeah and I've always hated it. But because its you I allow it."He explained.  
"You could tell me to stop."Ramona bit her lip.  
"But I don't mind it, because its the only thing you've done to show affection."Mitchell said honestly. His breath hitching slightly.  
"I'm sorry."Ramona said quietly before walking into the house, allowing the door to shut behind her. By the time the sun went down Ramona had shut herself in her room, where she planned to stay for most of this camping trip.  
She set a wooden chair beside the window and opened the window wide enough to feel the night air on her neck. She took the diary from beneath her pillow and grasped a pen from the top pocket lining the zip on her suitcase. She leant back in the chair tiredly as she filled in a black page of her diary. She glanced up out the window as she heard a crumpling of leaves and a stick snapping beneath something. At first she thought it was an animal, but then she saw the same brown eyes she'd seen earlier. It was the boy. She turned away instantly and told herself that it was just a figment of her imagination. As soon as she looked back he'd be gone. Just like when she saw him by the lake. Ramona looked up and inhaled. But he wasn't gone. He was closer. Watching her. Standing only a few paces away from the window. He stepped closer and smiled at the girls reaction. She let the diary slip between her fingers and onto the floor. Her heart beat quickened and she stood, standing behind the chair as if trying to create a barrier between them. Her heart was beating violently now. 'He was coming for her.' She thought. Fear coursed through her veins as the boy stepped closer. Watching her intently.  
But now the fear was changing. It wasn't fear. No? No. It was anticipation. Despite how scared she felt she exhaled shakily and kept her eyes locked with his. Now she needed to know if this boy was real or if he was just something that her mind had materialised. She leant forward and pressed her hand to the window to keep herself from falling over the chair. The boy walked closer and went to place his hand on the other side of the glass. As he lifted his hand the door to her bedroom opened and Mitchell walked in.  
"Ramona, your dad wanted to know if... What are you doing?"He asked seeing her with her hand on the window.  
"Ur, nothing... I thought I saw a squirrel."She laughed nervously.  
"Right. A squirrel..."He said before shaking his head.  
"Your dad wants you to come out with us, we're going to look in the forest."Mitch said.  
"But its getting dark."Ramona moaned.  
"All the better."Mitchell smiled sheepishly before leaving her alone in her room. Ramona sighed and looked back to the window.  
Once again, the boy was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ramona glanced outside. As if expecting to catch a glimpse of the boy again. Of course, she didn't. She closed the window and breathed "who ARE you?" Before leaving the room to join her family.  
Slipping on a hooded jacket and stepped outside after her slightly taller step-brother. Although they were in the same year in high school Mitchell seemed to treat her like his little sister.

"Where are we even going?"Ramona asked from the back of the group. They'd been walking for about 20 minutes and she was beginning to feel tired.  
"Where ever nature takes us."Her dad chuckled.  
"Really, dad?"She said frustratedly.  
"Really, Ramona. Now catch up."He told her from where he was walking beside Dana and Mitchell was a couple of paces ahead of her.  
At night the forest seemed a lot colder. It was freezing. Ramona wished she had brought a bigger jacket at this point as she pushed her hands into her pockets. Ramona stopped when a quick movement caught her eye. She glanced to the right and saw nothing but darkness in the trees. She watched curiously for a while. Without really thinking about why. She didn't even seem to blink as she stepped closer but still saw nothing. Ramona exhaled and blinked a number of times, looking back in the direction they were walking in. But her family weren't in sight. Ramona felt her breath hitch. She looked around worriedly; everything seemed to look the same at night. She was lost. It was getting darker and Ramona's pulse was getting faster. She attempted to follow a trail which led downwards, slipping a little and scratching her palm across a branch. She cupped her hand as blood began seeping from the new wound. Carefully she stood up and looked around. She inhaled and began walking, slowly, cautiously.  
Until she came to an opening, almost like crossroads, it looked that way as the trees parted in certain directions creating paths.  
"What brings you here?"A cold voice asked from what seemed to be all around her. Ramona's eyes darted around as her breath hitched.  
"Who's there?"She questioned.  
"Behind you."The voice told her. Ramona gulped and turned around slowly. Her eyes locked into the same amazing brown eyes. The same expressionless face. Her lip trembled.  
"Back off."The girl said in a voice full of fear.  
"Oh?"He said with a smile as he stepped closer.  
"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but you better stop."She warned.  
"Or what?"He wondered.  
"I... Don't know."She sighed tiredly.  
"You think I'm here to hurt you."The boy said as if realising what had got her so wound up.  
"You think I'm some sort of serial killer."He said clearly. Ramona looked at him as if he'd just taken a stroll through her thoughts.  
"That's exactly what I think-"Ramona said, her voice fading slightly.  
"Then why are you still here?"He interrupted.  
"I... I'm not sure."She said honestly.  
"I think you do."The boy replied.  
"Who ARE you?"Ramona asked, becoming tired of the misleading replies coming from the boy.  
"I'm Colt."He said bluntly as he stepped towards he again.  
"Ramona."She breathed quietly, although he'd only made out the second syllable.  
"Mona, like the vampire."Colt smiled.  
Ramona raised an eyebrow and shook her head a little.  
"Nono, Ramo-"  
"Mona's a nice name."Colt interrupted.  
"Urm, thanks..."Ramona sighed, giving up on trying to tell him her real name. Not that it mattered anyway.  
"Ramona!"A voice hollered in the distance. She turned around to look at where the sound had come from.  
"Dad?!"She called back.  
"Stay where you are, we'll come get you!"She heard her dads voice speak. She sighed and turned back to Colt, who was now within touching distance.  
"Um, earlier. Where did you go?"She wondered.  
"Away."He spoke sincerely.  
"You scare me."Ramona told him.  
"Then why are you still here?"Colt smiled.  
"Because..."Ramona was unable to finish. Colt stepped forwards and she stepped away. He continued to do so as Ramona backed away, only stopping when Ramona's back pressed against a tree. Colt stopped in front of her. His eyes examining hers. He put his hands on her shoulders and continued to examine her eyes as if trying to search her soul. His face remained emotionless and pale. He was only an inch-or-so taller than her, so she was able to scan his face too. She wanted it to remain in her memory. His pale, blemish-free skin. His perfect brown eyes. Everything. The strange thing was that his hands were cold on her shoulders. Not like slightly cold. But ice-cold. Colt leant in a little, trying to look deeper into her eyes. As he did he felt as if his chest was imploding. He was drowning in the scent that was Ramona. Without realising he was staring right into her mind. Her thoughts. Everything. In a matter of moments he began to feel dizzy as her scent created a warm feeling in his stomach. Colt leant back and tore his eyes from the girl. He took his hands off of her shoulders and stepped away.  
"I have to go."He breathed. He heard people coming closer, even though Ramona could hear nothing. Before Ramona was able to say another word he was gone. She looked around in confusion and exhaled shakily.  
"Ramona, where did you go?"Mitchell asked as he slid down the trail towards her.  
"I... I guess I got lost."She said tiredly.  
"Okay well, come on, we better head back."He said in a concerned voice, gesturing for her to follow him up the mud trail. Which she did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait... I really hope y'all like it :3 hopefully chapter 5 will be up quicker than chapter 4 was.**

* * *

Rubbing her eyes, Ramona rolled out of bed and found herself on her knees. She was still tired. But too hungry to get back to sleep, so she decided to take a trip to the kitchen. Staggering tiredly she reached the hall. To her surprise it was already morning. The sunlight beamed through the windows and the open door. Ramona yawned and pushed herself onto a stool beside the island. She glanced to the window before taking an apple from the fruit bowl in the centre of the island.

"Oh, Ramona, you're awake."Mitchell said as he came into the kitchen.  
Ramona didn't even glance to him and remained focused on the marble surface of the island.  
A knocking came from the door but Ramona hardly reacted to this sound and Mitchell went to answer it. He unlatched the chain and opened the door enough to catch sight of the pale face and dark eyes which belonged to stranger.  
"Urm, hello?"Mitchell stuttered.  
"Hi, I noticed you drive through here yesterday, I thought I'd introduce myself...Colt."The boy said holding out his hand. Mitchell shook it hesitantly and smiled.  
"Mitchell."He replied and glanced inside quickly.  
"Would you like to come in?"He asked.  
Colt's smile faded and he bit his lip.  
"Sure... If you're inviting me?"Colt answered.  
"Of course."Mitchell spoke and stepped to the side allowing Colt space to enter. Colt ambled inside the cabin and soon caught sight of the Ramona, who, still wasn't paying attention.  
"Who's that?"Colt asked, gesturing to Mitchell's step-sister while admiring the humble living area. He felt intrigued by such a family-friendly environment. Especially when he'd been without one for many many years.  
"Oh, my sister, Ramona."Mitchell said hoping to awaken his sister from her day dreaming slumber. Ramona turned and sighed...then gulped.  
"This is Colt."Mitchell said nudging the slightly taller boy with his elbow causing Colt to stagger and something in his eyes to flicker slightly. Ramona paused.  
"Hi."She spoke slowly.  
"Hey."Colt said raising his hand as a friendly gesture.  
"Well..."Mitchell said after a few moments of spectating a staring contest between his sister and the stranger.  
"I'm gonna go... Yeah."Mitchell said awkwardly before walking off down the hall towards his room. Ramona watched as her brother left and then her eyes darkened.  
"Who the hell are you?"She asked, tone rising. Colt raised his eyebrow.  
"Colt..."He said.  
"You aren't just Colt. There's something about you. You're... Different."Her voice faded and she slumped back down onto a stool.  
"Different? Elaborate."Colt smiled.  
"Don't use big words as an attempt to confuddle me."Ramona warned.  
"Con-fuddle?"  
"Yes. Confuddle."She nodded.  
Silence fell and the two watched each other again. Eyes tracing each others faces and Ramona began to feel nervous as she felt her heart beating faster.  
"Its okay."Colt said quietly, allowing his words to reach her calmly. Ramona looked up and opened her mouth to speak, but then turned away. A hand rested itself on her shoulder and she span around quickly.  
"How did you?-"Ramona began, but was cut off when Colt leant forwards quickly and brought his mouth to her ear.  
"I'll see you later, okay?"He whispered.  
Ramona's heart was now racing, unable to speak she nodded slowly.  
Before Colt leant away he gently pressed his mouth to her cheek and with that he was gone. The door shut swiftly. Ramona stood breathless.

Later that day Ramona had become restless, waiting for Colt to return so she could once again attempt to reel information out of him. She didn't know what it was. Every time he was with her, it was like she could hardly find words anymore. Like every order, nerve and emotion had been stopped in its tracks as it made its way to her brain.  
She unlatched the door and stepped into the chilled night, closing the door behind her she searched the darkness and her eyes met nothing but trees. She walked further towards the railings of the low balcony which surrounded the cabin. Ramona pulled herself up onto the wooden rail and climbed up onto the roof. She crawled up the wooden tiles and positioned herself so that she could sit up without slipping. Something that took practise and could only be held by patience and a whole lot of balance. Ramona was used to this of course.  
She took her iPod from the pocket of her hooded jacket and pushed her ear-phones into her ears, pulling her hood up to shield her from the cool wind. Putting her album on shuffle she gently tapped her finger-tips against the tiles and closed her eyes.  
Little did she notice a shadowed figure appear on the roof behind her, green eyes watched her as they grew closer. Its hand stretched towards her shoulder. Exposing fangs glimmering in the darkness. Ramona yawned as she listened intently. Completely unaware of what was going on. The shadowed figures mouth opened wider as it stretched closer-  
Until it was sent flying off the roof by a familiar pale blur. The figure fell across the dusty ground and groaned angrily. Pulling himself into a standing position he ran towards the pale boy, gripping his shoulders and throwing him across into the trees. The pale boy shook the dirt from his hair and hissed at the other boy, fangs shining...


	5. Chapter 5

The darkened figure pounced at the pale boy and pinned him to the ground once again. Holding his shoulders down firmly.  
"What do you think you're doing Colt?"He snapped. Something evil inside him coiled and he dug his nails into Colts shoulders.  
Colt threw him off, causing his back to slam into a tree. The taller boy slumped down beside the tree with a quiet humf sound as his chest hit the dirt.  
"Stay away from her."Colt spoke coldly as he walked towards him.  
"Why should I? She's an easy target, and let's face it, she wouldn't be missed."The boy smiled deviously as he sat up, resting his back against the tree.  
"I'm warning you Hunter."Colt snapped. Anger rising in his veins.  
"What would you do? Kill me? I'm already dead you stupid cretin."Hunter smirked.  
"Call me cretin again and I'll tear that smirk right off your face."Colt said, eyes narrowed.  
"You can't seriously want to protect that human! They're vermin to us. Bloody mortals."Hunter ranted as he stood and walked up onto the path.  
"We and humans aren't so different."Colt sighed, putting his hand through his brown hair.  
"You got a bolt loose buddy."Hunter smiled patting Colt's head lightly.  
"Don't touch me."Colt said hitting his arm against Hunters chest.  
Hunters reaction was quick. He gripped Colt's forearm and pulled him closer only to throw him forwards. Colt's body skimmed across the concrete causing thick friction burns to gleam across his side. He stood up and flexed his shoulders, soon the friction burns had healed. Hunter smiled at the smaller boys weak emotion drawn to his face. His eyes glinted dark brown as he forced himself into Hunter with all of his weight. Hunter and Colt hit the dirt path with a painful sounding smack. Hunters finger nails dug into the thick dirt, dragging thin lines across the surface as Colt attempted to stop himself enough to swing at him once again.

Ramona sighed as her iPod made that disappointing sound to signal its low battery. She'd have to go inside soon anyway. The girl pushed her iPod into her pocket and tugged the ear-phones out, pushing them into her pocket also. She pulled a stray hair away from her eyes and carefully slid down the roof until her feet reached the edge. That was when she saw the two boys.

Colt was now fuming with anger, the insults and threats Hunter was mumbling under his breath and they continued to fight were stinging his temples with fury. Hunter gripped Colts torso and easily threw him upwards in a swift motion. Hunter jumped, to reach his body as he continued to lash out at him. Ramona's dark eyes widened as she climbed down from the roof and watched them.  
Colt gripped Hunters neck and dragged him along the path. This time he threw him down and exposed his fangs as a warning. Hunter smiled as he noticed the witness watching nervously only half a dozen meters away.  
"Okay, Colt. I give up. You win."He smirked, holding his hand up expecting to be helped. Colt rolled his eyes and gripped the boys hand. Pulling him up, sending him another glare of disgust before turning to the roof. Colts eyes widened when his eyes met nothing. The roof was bare, which only meant that Ramona had moved... But where?  
It was now too late to contemplate. Hunter was walking towards the small girl, smiling ear-to-ear.  
Colt huffed and sped towards him. Trying to stay at a humanly speed as much as he could manage.  
"Well, hello there."Hunter grinned deviously, holding out his hand to the girl.  
"Hunter."He said in a charming fashion.  
"Ramona."She said shaking his hand uneasily. She went to pull away, but Hunters hand remained attached to hers roughly. Hunters eyebrows furrowed.  
"O negative. Well aren't you a rare one."He smiled. Ramona's mouth opened a little.  
"How did you know tha-"  
"Just a lucky guess."Colt stepped in, giving Hunter a less than friendly nudge so that he'd release Ramona's hand.  
Ramona pushed her hands into her pockets uneasily and smiled falsely.  
Colt's eyes saddened at the girls uneasiness. Before she was so confident. Now she's like a delicate rose in front of this beast of a vampire whom he calls his friend.  
"Colt-"she breathed quietly.  
Hunter's eyes caught suspicion as she said this and his focus darted to Colt. Who merely looked at him in a way which told him to back off. Colt felt a little warm inside when Ramona said his name. Like she was seeking comfort in his warmth rather than Hunter's bitter soul. He couldn't let him near her. Not again.  
"Excuse us?"Colt said, smiling faintly.  
"Sure."Ramona said shakily.  
Colt gripped Hunters shoulder and tugged him away. Putting his face to his ear he spoke.  
"Get out of here while you still have the ability to smirk."Colt told him.  
"Sure thing baby brother."Hunter smiled.  
"You lost that title a long time ago. Now scatter."Colt snapped.  
Hunter rolled his eyes and deviously ambled into the trees until he was out of sight.

Colt turned back to Ramona, her innocence radiating from her like sunbeams. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.  
"When you said you'd see me later, I didn't expect a show."She spoke seriously.  
"Oh you mean the fight? Yeah, we're like that. Sorry."Colt smiled.  
"So he's your brother?"Ramona asked.  
"No."Colt snapped, eyes wide and fangs threatening to expose themselves. Ramona stepped back and looked down silently. Colt sighed.  
"Sorry."He breathed, stepping a little closer.  
"I don't mean to seem... Hunter just..."  
"Brings it out of you."Ramona finished, still watching her feet as if they were going to up and run away from her.  
Colt nodded. And put his hand through his hair again. This time dirt fell across his shoulders from where he had been fighting.  
"Why were you fighting?"She questioned.  
"Long story, don't worry."Colt shrugged. Ramona remained silently watching the ground. Refusing to look at Colt no matter what pose he pulled. He attempted to pull her attention by clicking his fingers but she refused to make eye contact.  
"Have I done something wrong?"He asked honestly. Ramona looked up.  
"What? No. Umm. Sorry, I'm just... I'm-"  
"Its fine."Colt smiled. Exhaling lightly he looked up at the sky. Dark blue had grown above them. Ramona shivered.  
"Cold?"Colt's eyes flickered to her, something warm inside him sparked.  
"Just a tad."She spoke innocently.  
"Here."Colt said holding out a jacket. Which only moments ago was zipped up and around him. Ramona gave him a puzzled expression and shook her head.  
"I'm fine... Cabins right there."She said gesturing to the cabin, which was paces away. Colt gulped and put the jacket over his shoulder.  
"I'm bad with... Friendly gestures."He sighed.  
"That's no secret."Ramona spoke quietly. Causing a smile to tug at Colt's mouth again. They watched each other for a moment before Ramona spoke up.  
"Well, bye."She said quietly, stepping up onto the low balcony of the cabin.  
"For now."Colt said trying to sound as mysterious as he could. Which didn't work... He just made himself look like a total paedophile.  
Ramona twisted the handle and opened the door. Turning again to see that Colt had disappeared. Not that she was surprised.


	6. Chapter 6

The night was growing above the trees, getting darker and darker. The moon glowed fully in a complete circle. Brightening the dirt path beside the lake, where Colt stood. Hands deep in his pockets. Watching the water. His eyes fixated on the silvery surface. But his mind was somewhere else. The cool wind picked up pieces of his hair and brushed them above his right eye. His pale face was illuminated by his dark clothing and darker surroundings. Night. The one thing Colt could never lose.  
Behind him a figure emerged from the darkness. Eyes examining the pale boys stance. His aura and essence. Colt turned and allowed his fangs to shine.  
The figure stopped.  
"Colt Winchester. Who knew you'd grow up to be so short."A menacing female voice came from the shadows. Colt's eyebrow's furrowed.  
"Kadence?"He spoke slowly, trying to look into the darkness and search the beings thoughts.  
"Don't even dare."She snapped, stepping out of the darkness the girl came into view. Jet black hair that flowed down her back and fell in waves around her shoulders. Crème skin with illuminating vibrant blue eyes, rimmed by a shiny violet. She wore a black fitted dress which stopped above her knees. Fish-net tights and leathery boots. She brushed a stray hair behind her ear and smiled deviously.  
"Where have you been?"Colt asked, stepping across onto a large rock, closer to the lake.  
"I had business to attend to."She told him.  
"Doesn't everyone?"He sighed.  
"I didn't return for your questioning."She said, standing up straight and resting one hand against her hip.  
"2 years. You've been gone 2 years, and you don't expect a few questions?"Colt stammered. Jumping off the rock and stopping in front of her. He began walking forwards and Kadence stepped back in synch.  
"Everyday, I waited for you to come back, hoped for you to show. You never even told me where you were going! So I was just supposed to sit and wait?!"Colt stopped and glanced down. "It was like one day, you just decided that you wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Like, there was something wrong, but you wouldn't tell me what it was. And because of that. I suffered."He spoke quietly.  
"Come on, Colt. Don't be so upset. You're ugly when you cry."She smiled, stopping and placing a hand across Colt's torso to stop him.  
"I'm not crying Kadence."Colt snapped.  
"Good. No one needs that image."She fought.  
"You're unbelievable."He rolled his eyes.  
"Then walk away."Kadence told him. Colt's eyes softened and he pulled Kadence into a tight and quick hug.  
"I missed you."He mumbled into the hug.  
"So I guess I'm meant to say I missed you too huh?"Kadence smiled.  
Colt pulled back.  
"You'll never change, will you?"He shook his head.  
"Change is over-rated."Kadence gave him her typical pursed-lip face and span slightly until she faced the trees.

"What are you doing out here?"She asked.  
"Well, you know, time wasting."Colt smiled, glancing up at the star-studded sky.  
"You haven't fed in a while. You're weak."She said examining his eyes.  
"I'm fine Kadence."He reassured her.  
"Of course you are."Kadence yawned and flexed her wrists.  
"I'm guessing you're in need of a place to stay?"Colt spoke clearly starting to walk up the dirt path.  
"I thought I'd ask Hunter for my room back in the old manor."Kadence raised her eyebrow and caught up.  
"You actually think asking Hunter would get you better results?"Colt shook his head.  
"I'm sure Hunter cried for my absence just like you did."She smiled deviously.

* * *

"No."Hunter said bluntly from the door.  
Colt sighed and turned back to Kadence's petite smile.  
"Come on, she came back. That must mean something."Colt attempted to sway him.  
"I'd rather have little O'negative here than her."Hunter smirked.  
"Little O'negative?"Kadence repeated.  
"Yep, little O'rule breaking negative."Hunter shot a glare at Colt and then smiled to his old enemy.  
"Its not like you to break the rules, Colt."Kadence smiled.  
"I'm not breaking any rules."He sighed.  
"But you want to. Don't you."Hunter spoke.  
"Just drop it guys, she's just a meaningless human."Colt bit his lip at the paining lie that purged his mind and created a hole in his heart.  
"Okay Kadence, don't touch my blood bags."Hunter moaned as he stepped aside.  
"Wouldn't dream of it."She smirked, walking past and entering the manor.  
"You best make sure that 'meaningless' human, stays meaningless."Hunter warned.  
"Yeah yeah."Colt glanced out into the trees. He sighed and walked into the manor. Hunter gave one last examination of the area before closing the door and disappearing from view.

* * *

**Sorry, its rather short... And I have kind of taken a new turn with this plot... Its still all coming together at the moment. Anyway, I hope you like it :3 **

**-Bambi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay... I realised this morning that it had been an entire month since my last update. I got rather worried and spent the day putting this together. I hope you like it.**

* * *

It was raining, hard. Ramona had balanced herself perfectly on the windowsill so that she was able to rest her head against the cool surface of the glass. Eyes shut.  
She was hugging her knees, obviously cold from the harsh rain that fell only a glass sheet away from her. Unaware of anything that was going on; she slipped into a broken sleep.  
Mitchell, his mother and Ramona's father had gone fishing. Although the weather forecast was to be bitter, they decided to go ahead with it. Ramona however was far too smart to find herself out there on such a cold and wet day.

A thud awoke her. She gasped and slipped from the windowsill and onto the wooden planked floor of her bedroom. She pressed her back firmly against the wall as her breath hitched. She turned slowly. Meeting a pale face on the other side of the window.  
Ramona stood. Fear seeping from her face and tiredness consuming her pupils.  
She opened the window.  
"What the hell?"She muttered.  
"Hi."Colt said.  
"Ugh, what do you want, Colt?"She asked going to sit on her bed, putting her head in her hands and waiting for a reply.  
"I thought I'd visit you, its been a while."He smiled, although the rain still fell over his head.  
Ramona glanced up.  
"Come round the front."She told him, standing and leaving her room. Colt didn't hesitate in speeding to the front of the house. Making it there before Ramona even closed her bedroom door.  
Ramona stepped out into the cold; hugging her jacket around herself she put a hand on Colt's forearm.  
"You're freezing. Come on."She told him, stepping up to the cabin.  
"What?"Colt said, confused.  
"Come inside, you need to get out of the rain."She explained. Colt realised that his natural cold touch seemed frozen to humans. Especially when the human in question seemed very warm-blooded herself.  
"Colt!"Ramona shouted in a very feminine tone, standing in the door frame. Colt glanced up to her, remembering the girls' instructions. He walked carefully up to the cabin and stepped through the door frame. Passing Ramona. Hearing a clip behind him and the rain sound further away he knew that she had closed the door.  
He glanced around the cabin, examining it again as he had before. His eyes then switched to Ramona as she past him. He could feel the warmth radiating from her as she walked. He didn't even need to be near her to feel it.  
"Here."Ramona said, pulling Colt back to reality and handing him a cup.  
"What is this?"Colt asked staring down at the cup as he took it into his hand.  
"Its hot chocolate... You've never had hot chocolate before?"Ramona raised an eyebrow and picked up a cup of her own, leaning her back against the wall.  
"Oh... Not really."He smiled, bringing the cup to his mouth.

Colt gulped and put the cup down on the wood-patterned coffee table beside the wall. He watched Ramona finish her drink intently, a half smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.  
After a while Colt became restless and inhaled through his nose ready to speak.  
"Hey, ur... Mona?"He spoke quietly.  
Ramona yawned before replying.  
"Yeah?"She answered, taking Colt's cup and her own to the kitchen and placing them on the marble island surface. Turning back to face the pale-faced boy.  
"We should do something."He said bluntly.  
"Be more specific."Ramona smiled.  
"Like... something fun."Colt bit his lower lip nervously.  
"Continue."She tilted her head, a lot like a puppy would when it didn't understand what its owner had said. Colt found this amusingly cute.  
"We should build a fort."Colt said in a heroic tone. Ramona laughed.  
"A fort? Out of what?"She smiled.  
"Stuff, come on."Colt said feeling a bolt of confidence pass through him as he gripped Ramona's wrist and tugged her towards the door.  
Stepping outside into the cold and rain caused Ramona to stop and pull her jacket tightly around her. Colt paused and turned back.  
"You're cold?"He asked. Ramona nodded. Colt pulled his coat off, leaving him in a faded black hooded jacket with stitched detail on the sleeves. Ramona remembered seeing him wearing a jacket like that before. Not that she noticed many things about the boy...  
"Here."Colt said putting the coat over her shoulders. Ramona smiled gratefully at him and pushed her arms into the jacket. It was slightly too big for her, but that provided more warmth.  
"Okay, come on, let's get sticks."Colt said, trying to break the awkward silence that was forming.  
"Sticks?"Ramona questioned.  
"Yes, big sticks. For the fort."He finished, walking into the trees to find suitable sticks.  
Ramona sighed and shook her head, wandering in the opposite direction to find sticks.

Colt looked back to see if the shorter girl had followed him. He smiled seeing her in the near distance picking up sticks and then throwing the ones with any dirt on them back to the ground and wiping her hands on her jeans with a disgusted expression on her face. It was obvious that she didn't like the outdoors.  
Colt glanced up seeing a perfect branch sticking right out of a tree. He quickly glanced to where Ramona was before tugging it easily from the tree. He held it under his left arm whilst locating more branches to break off and use.  
Ramona sighed in disappointment when she realised that it had been about 10 minutes and she still only held one good-looking stick, she felt that she'd been too picky with stick collecting. Throwing down any stick with an insect on it and any stick that caused dirt to mark her hands. She jumped back feeling a brisk wind hit her. Then realised that Colt had snuck up on her.  
"Colt, don't do that."She glared.  
"Sorry."Colt smiled, gesturing to the branches he held in his arms.  
"Colt, how the hell did you..? Err... Never mind. Is that enough?"She asked.  
"I think so."He nodded before walking up to the edge of the tree's again and setting the sticks down on a large patch of grass.  
Ramona threw her stick down onto the pile and smiled up to Colt who was beginning to build the fort.  
"Can I help?"She asked after Colt had spent a few minutes working alone.  
Colt looked up to her.  
"Nono, I will build it FOR you. You go sit inside and I'll come get you when its done, okay?" He said kindly.  
"But..."  
Ramona's words were stopped when Colt stood and faced her.  
"Really, I want to surprise you. Get inside... You're freezing."He smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder and feeling how cold she had become.  
Ramona's eyes flicked to the cabin and then back to Colt.  
"Fine."She mumbled, defeated. Pushing her hands into the pockets of Colt's coat and running up to the cabin as the chill began to make her shiver.

Ramona clipped the door shut and rubbed her hands together as she shivered continuously. Until a knock came from the door. She opened it and raised an eyebrow seeing Colt standing in front of her.  
"Done."He grinned.  
"Already? Really?"She asked, her voice rose in pitch slightly.  
"Yep, come on."He said again, taking her hand in his without thinking and pulling her from the cabin once again.  
It felt so natural. Like their hands fit together perfectly. And it created such a warm feeling in Colt's stomach.  
They stopped and Ramona's eyes widened at the small fort that Colt had built. It was faulty, but the thought was cute. He had sprawled his hooded jacket over it to provide some sort of shelter from the rain and left a small gap in the front as an entrance.  
"It'll feel bigger inside, I promise."Colt explained, smiling contently. Ramona gave him a half smile and went to climb inside. She knelt down in order to crawl through the gap, closely followed by Colt. At first Ramona examined the fort with eager eyes. Her thoughts wandering vigorously.  
'This is beautiful', Colt heard her thoughts and smiled at the girls gratitude.  
"Hey."Colt spoke, nudging her arm gently. Ramona turned to him.  
"Surprise."He grinned.  
Ramona smiled, looking down as her cheeks went slightly pink. Droplets of rain were seeping through the gaps in the branches and were scattering around them. But Ramona didn't mind. The fort was cute. Considering she hated the outdoors, this was the best fort she'd been in. It was so natural. The wet grass smell was filling her senses. Making everything feel so much more relaxed. Yes, she was cold. But that didn't matter to her. She was happy, for once, she was outside and happy. She realised that Colt was staring at her.  
"Umm..."She broke the silence. Colt blinked and smiled, turning away quickly. He liked the way that the low light in the fort made Ramona's eyes look even brighter, and the way she was able to sit up in the fort easily due to her small statue. He however had to keep his head down slightly.  
Ramona fidgeted to pull the jacket around her more, hitting Colt slightly due to the small space in the fort.  
"Sorry."She mumbled looking up and realising that he had hold of her arm.  
"Its okay."He said quietly, still not letting go of her arm. Ramona couldn't breathe. Her eyes were locked into his; the warmth of her breath was radiating and warming Colt's neck. He was also unable to move. For a moment he bit his lip, whilst watching her mouth, eyes flickering back up to her eyes soon enough to see her pupils glimmer. He couldn't help himself, he leant closer, needing to let the warmth and natural scent of her consume him.  
He felt his heart jolt as her arm brushed across his knee. He realised that it wasn't just him that craved the warmth of the person opposite. His eyes began to close, Ramona's breath hitched.  
"Ramona!"A voice came from the distance.  
Ramona leant back, almost falling into the branch-wall. Colt gripped her arm tighter and stopped her, realising what was going to happen.  
"Its my dad."She told him. Colt's eyes flickered to a gap in the fort which enabled him to see her father standing on the low balcony of the cabin.  
Ramona crawled through the gap in the cabin and ambled towards her father.  
"Hi dad."She half smiled.  
"What are you doing out here? Its freezing."He asked.  
"I was...ur, building a fort."She said honestly.  
"You? Building a fort? I have to see this."He said shaking his head in disapproval.  
"Okay, come on."She told him, beginning to walk towards the fort that Colt had built. She realised that the hooded jacket had disappeared from the top and that Colt had also disappeared.  
"You built this?"Her father wondered.  
"Umm... Yeah..."She said, still looking around for Colt.  
"Well, it's a nice fort. Now get inside, you'll catch a cold or something."He said in a concerned tone. Ramona nodded, mind still occupied on searching for Colt. But she sighed and ran up towards the cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there!**  
**A few people have asked about Colt's mystical race now and it became frustrating that I was unable to answer your questions. He's not a werewolf, m'kay? He's a vampire. Vampires are cool:3**  
**I hope you like the chapter, and I also intend on getting chapter 9 done and posted soon-ish. Until then;**  
**Please review your thoughts/feelings on the chapter/story.**  
**I am McLovin..:) SuperBad quote right there :P**

**-Bambi.**

* * *

The dim light poured into silver eyes. The darkened figure sat back in a chair in the shadowed room. Blood-red curtains remained pulled closed and the only light, seeped in from a gap on the figures right leading out into the summer air. Feminine foot-steps could be heard as Kadence walked into the room. Stopping in the door frame, jutting her hip to the right and placing her hand to her side.  
"Where's Colt?"She asked bluntly. The darkened figure leant forwards, exposing his face fully to the seeping light. Silvery-eyes glimmering.  
"How should I know? I don't control the kid."Hunter answered in an irritated tone. Kadence rolled her eyes.  
"So you usually just let him go off like this? Without any idea on his whereabouts?"Kadence stammered as she ambled further into the darkened room.  
"Don't be so possessive. You're his ex. Not his owner."Hunter smirked. Flicking his hair from his face.  
The dark haired witch huffed and gestured her hand towards him. Hunter was thrown from the chair into the wall. His back hit the ground with a near-silent thud. Hunter groaned.  
"So you want to play-"Hunters smiled, brushing dust from his jeans. His vampire-speed caused him to jolt towards Kadence and pin her against the wall. The dark-witch's eye's narrowed as she forced her head forward into his. A painful sounded thud caused Hunter to hold his head in pain and Kadence slipped silently into the corridor. Hunter growled and exposed bullet-strong fangs. His eyes glinted silver as he swept after her. Gripping her arm and throwing him over his head. The slender girl staggered over a table, knocking a glass vase onto the ground. It smashed against the wooden floor. Kadence fell onto the broken glass and the pieces dug into her palms. The girl whined and held her hands up towards Hunter. He suddenly flew backwards into a cupboard. Glass scattered around him. The taller boy clenched his teeth and stood again. Flexing and brushing the glass from his clothes. Picking a few pieces from his skin so that the cuts could heal he glanced towards Kadence. The girl still remained on the wooden floor of the corridor, holding her pained palms to her chest as tears stung her eyes. Hunter walked forcingly towards her, his fangs exposed fully and his eyes completely silver. His chest rose and fell quickly as his anger rose. Kadences' vibrant eyes switched to him and she quickly chanted; "By the dragons light, on this July night, I call to thee to give me your might, by the power of thee, to protect all that surrounds me, so mote it be..." Hunter cocked his head to the side uneasily and growled at the girls words. Reaching forwards to her.  
"So mote it be!"Kadence shouted. Hunter was immediately thrown away as a translucent but glowing barrier grew around Kadence. Light purple electric-looking lines covered the barrier that surrounded her. Kadence sighed tiredly and stood. Hunter still hadn't gotten up and she became concerned... Even if he was just a rude little git.  
"Hunter-."Kadence began, before the front door behind her swung open.  
"Colt..."Kadence began as she caught sight of the pale-faced vampire.

* * *

"Ramona!"Mitchell called from the air-conditioned space of the living area. His sister stumbled out into the hall and met his gaze.  
"Hey, what's wrong?"Mitchell asked. Seeing the girl's pale face and delicate movements.  
"Nothing, nothing. I just feel a little ill, that's all."Ramona spoke roughly. Her throat sounded dry and raw.  
"I'll get you some water?"Mitchell suggested.  
"Please."She smiled gratefully and slumped down onto the sofa, holding her head in her hands. Mitchell ambled into the kitchen and pulled a glass from a high shelf. Pouring ice-cold water into it he brought it back to his sister. Who appeared even paler.  
"I think I'll get dad."Mitchell said after passing her the glass.  
"Nono, don't tell dad. He'll 'mother' me."Ramona whined. Mitchell breathed a laugh.  
"Good."He spoke stubbornly as he walked into the hall towards their parents' room.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?"Colt spoke wearily as he closed the door.  
"Look what the cat dragged in."Hunter spoke in a very tired and/or drunk voice from where he was sprawled across the floor; his silver eyes had faded back to green.  
Colt passed Kadence swiftly as she remained within the barrier and held a hand out to Hunter. He gripped onto his hand and was pulled up by the brown-haired boy. Hunter's eyes switched to Kadence as he sent her a death glare. The barrier flickered and disappeared and the witch wandered into the dark living area. Colt sent Hunter a questioning yet irritated glare before trailing away towards the staircase.  
"I'm going to take a shower."Colt muttered.  
"Whatever."Hunter smirked, walking into the kitchen. Still frustrated.

* * *

A while later...

Ramona lay in her bed. A half-full glass of water sat beside her on the bed-side table. Her eyes were fixed on the illuminating lava lamp. Emitting deep blue and purple lights as the lava-like blobs passed one another. Ramona felt tired, yet surprisingly content. Fort building with Colt had been fun. Although the outcome of sitting on damn grass in the rain happened to be this horrid fever. She wanted to see Colt again. For a reason which she couldn't quite word, she missed him. It was undoubtfully a missing feeling. She felt drained of contentness from the moment he left. Ramona let out a dry and painful cough. Her eye-lids were trying to close. She groaned a little and reached for her glass of water. It wobbled as her small hand went to grasp it and fell from the table. Her eyes widened. Her father was already frustrated at her illness; he didn't need broken glass to clean up too. Ramona sat up quickly in an attempt to stop it. But it was falling to fast. It...  
It stopped.

Ramona's breath hitched when she saw Colt besides her holding the glass in his hand. His other hand remained behind his back. Ramona gulped and slumped back onto her pillows.  
"How?"She said, more to herself than to Colt. The pale boy smiled and placed the half-full glass on the table again. Sitting on the edge of her bed and not breaking eye-contact with her.  
"Hey you."Colt spoke softly, keeping his right hand hidden behind his back.  
"Hey yourself."Ramona sighed, attempting to sit up.  
"Don't try to get up, rest."Colt smiled. Patting her knee, where it was beneath the blankets. Ramona stopped and sent him a kind smile back.  
A few minutes of comfortable silence passed. As the two just watched each other contently. Colt blinked away after a few moments, feeling the pressure rise in his veins as his fangs attempted to expose themselves. He couldn't tell her yet. No. It would ruin everything.  
"Umm.. I, ur, brought you some stuff."He stuttered nervously. Bringing his hand forwards from behind his back. A dozen red roses became visible in his hand. Ramona's eyes widened and almost teared up.  
"Colt..."She began.  
"And... This..."Colt said bringing a note out from his pocket and handing it to her. Ramona forced her eyes away from his and took the note.  
Ramona read;

_To Mona, _  
_~I hope you get better soon_  
_Love, Colt._

A floral signature ended the note and with a roughly drawn heart, the ink's pattern ended.

Such a simple note. But it meant the world. Ramona leant forwards. Her eyes were heavy and her head was hurting but she really wanted to hug the pale-faced boy whom brought her roses and a get-well-soon note.  
"Hey, careful. You'll-"Colt began, in an attempt to try and stop her crushing the roses he'd brought. But was stopped when the girls' arms slung around his neck and her head rested against his chest. Colt smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl. Hugging her tightly. After a few minutes Ramona finally leant back and slumped down tiredly. She smiled contently and put the note under her pillow for safe-keeping. Colt held the roses towards her and she took them with a grateful smile.  
"Thank you, so much, Colt."She said, cheeks going slightly pink, which she hoped Colt wouldn't notice. But he did. And it gave him butterflies.  
"I have to go, okay?"Colt spoke sadly.  
"Why?"Ramona wondered. Eyebrows furrowed  
"Because... I'm hungry..."He trailed off.  
"You could stay for dinner if you'd like? I'm sure my dad won't mind."Ramona said happily, before a pained cough which dampened her smile.  
"No, I don't mean... Um.. Sorry. I really have to go."Colt bit his lip as his fangs forced themselves into his mouth.  
"Colt..."Ramona began, but before she could continue. The boy was gone. And her window swung shut.

Ramona sighed and laid down tiredly. Holding the roses to her chest. Allegorical to Snow white. The pale girl drifted into oblivion as her tired eyes closed.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to the readers that have reviewed my story. It really means a lot. Sadly most of you review as guests so I cannot personally thank you. However, thank you to;**  
**xThugz Bunnyx and TheAssassinOfBadassness for supporting the story and showing actual appreciation for the updates:3 **

**Anyways, I hope you like the chapter... If not... Feel free to track me down and inflict pain upon my being.**

* * *

"Colt! Get down here!"Kadence's voice was irritated. The pale girl stood at the bottom of the staircase looking flawless. Her usual straight black velvet-like hair flowed in perfect ringlets. An emerald-stone necklace hung around her pale neck. She wore a skin-tight black dress which stopped just below her knees. Floral-patterned tights and heeled boots with a detailed silver threaded line. Creating a thin rose outline. The girl had her hip jutted to the right and her hand rested against it. Her other hand continued to twirl a ringlet of her own hair.  
Colt appeared from the top of the landing. Coming around the corner, beginning to walk down the stairs at a fast paced amble. Kadence smiled deviously at the boys' appearance. He wore a black blazer and black skinny-jeans. A dark blue bow-tie and a white shirt. His shoes were perfectly polished and his hair was perfectly straight and lay just above his eye. As always.  
"Very smart."Kadence smiled as Colt met her at the bottom of the staircase.  
"Thanks, and..."Colt examined her dress.  
"Rather revealing, don't you think?"He raised an eyebrow. Kadence sighed.  
"If little Ramona wore this you wouldn't take your eyes off her."She muttered before walking towards the door. Colt gulped and chased after her, putting his mouth to her ear.  
"Hey, how do you know her name?"He questioned fearfully.  
"Oh... I raided your room. How many times did you attempt that 'get-well' note? I found at least 8 crumpled papers."She smiled playfully.  
"It had to be neat, okay?"Colt said through gritted teeth in order to keep his voice low.  
"Look, I won't say a thing to Hunter. M'kay? Just don't break any rules."She rolled her eyes.  
"I can't... Well, I won't."Colt said honestly. Kadence shook her head to herself and pulled the bolt across the door. As she opened it Hunter appeared from the kitchen.  
He wore a grey tweed-looking blazer with blue skinny-jeans. His shirt was untucked but surprisingly had a smart-looking blue tie which also seemed to have been rushed on. His hair was still a mess but the golden strands brought out the green in his eyes. Making Kadence smile at the little gits charming appearance.  
"So.. Shall we be going?"Kadence asked the boys. Both nodded after a few glances were exchanged. The three night creatures stepped out onto the dark balcony of the house. Hunter locked the door and joined the other two standing in a triangular shape. Facing one-another.  
"Give me your hands."Kadence told them. Holding her own hands towards them. Colt was the first to take her hand. Offering his other to Hunter, whom groaned but gripped his and Kadence's also. They closed their eyes.  
"Time we dwell. Such eyes seize to see. Take us you may. To the place we need be."Kadence chanted. A glowing barrier surrounded them. Shadows were cast upon their faces as her spell took effect. The three night creatures bodies soon disappeared.

* * *

Hunter opened his eyes first. He staggered backwards from the two and leant over a fence to puke.  
"Someone's teleportation-sick."Kadence giggled. Colt remained still. His eyes were still adjusting and he still felt rather dizzy.  
"I'll never get used to this."He mumbled.  
"Haha, at least you're in better shape than the little git."Kadence was still giggling happily. Colt smiled at his friends humour, found by Hunter's misery. She never usually laughed. Not happily. It was usually just as a tease or as some kind of joke. This was Kadence. How he remembered her to be. Colt blinked and turned to his brother. Patting his back softly as he finished throwing up.  
Hunter stood up properly and turned to Cold and Kadence. His face was pale but soon regained colour.  
"I didn't even think Vampires could be sick."Kadence shook her head.  
Hunter groaned and exhaled deeply before storming up the short trail towards a tall gazebo-like tent... Only huge. Kadence and Colt followed. Their surroundings had completely changed. Trees displayed a narrow dirt-trail to the tent. It was pure white and reached taller than the trees. The warm summer air was filled with the sweet scent of perfume. Hunter knew this meant that a lot of girls happened to be attending. He smiled at the thought.  
Hunter walked straight through the silk door. It swung easily back behind him and Colt turned to Kadence.  
"Don't mention Ramona. I can tell you're thinking about it."He brought up. Kadence moaned.  
"Colt, dear. I have no intention on bringing that mortal up this evening. She's meaningless to me."Kadence rolled her eyes.  
"But you're jealous of her. I can tell."Colt almost smiled.  
"I'm not jealous. It's called; thinking you can do better. And I also think she isn't worth breaking the rules for."She smirked.  
"She is. She's worth everything. Don't ever say a bad word about her. She's... She's-"  
"Perfect?"Kadence finished. Colt stuttered and bit his lip.  
"Enough said. Enjoy the party, Colt."Kadence huffed before walking through the silk door and disappearing from sight. Colt sighed and followed her in. She was out of sight within the crowd of people.  
Colt was immediately approached by a familiar face.  
"Colt... Its been a while."A fair-haired pale boy spoke. The boys hair was almost white-blond. His eyes were glassy blue. He was slightly taller than Colt.  
"Need I say years, Angel."Colt smiled. Shaking the boys hand.  
"I'm glad you could make it. Cass' wasn't expecting you to show up."Angel grinned.  
"Well... You and the dark witch as well as... Hunter."Angel grimaced slightly at the thought.  
"I'm sure he's around here somewhere."Colt spoke, his voice full of unease. Angel glanced around and shrugged.  
"As long as he's nowhere near me. I don't care where that moron is."Angel huffed, he gave Colt and reassuring nudge and smiled.  
"At least he's only your half brother."Angel winked before fleeing from sight. Colt sighed and looked around again. Spotting Hunter. The green-eyed vampire was small-talking with two blonde-haired witches. Colt approached and stopped when he saw the blonde girls' identical faces. Both of the them had brown eyes and natural smiles. The witches beauty was remarkable. Colt stepped towards Hunter. Sending the twins a shy smile.  
"Hey, Colt. Look; twins!"Hunter spoke happily. The blonde girls giggled and whispered to each other.  
"Nice to meet you..."Colt began.  
"I'm Aurora, this is my sister; Pandora. We're from-"  
"England."Hunter cut-in, raising his eyebrows to Colt.  
Identical English flawless twin sisters. What are the odds? Colt thought. Its Hunters dream.  
Hunter slung his arms over Aurora's shoulder and the short blonde blushed.  
"You think we should dance with these girls, huh Colt?"Hunter hinted as the music seemed to become louder.  
"Umm, I don't know..."Colt stuttered, feeling uneased about dancing with one of the witches.  
Pandora stood happily in front of him, as if awaiting his approval. He felt bad to let the girls sister go dancing with Hunter. He had to, right?  
"Okay."Colt nodded, taking Pandora's hand and leading her to the empty space of the large tent. Where other couples and groups were dancing and drinking.  
Pandora held Colt's hand firmly and pulled his other hand to her side as they began to dance.  
"So... You and Hunter are brothers?"Pandora questioned.  
"Well, no... Um... It's complicated."Colt answered as he span Pandora in a circle.  
"I understand."The pretty girl smiled.  
"Your dress is nice."Colt spoke after a few moments. Attempting to make light conversation.  
"Thank you. I like your...hair."Pandora grinned happily. Colt brought Pandora closer again as he went to spin her around. She wobbled slightly. And he kept her steady.  
"You're rather light on your feet."He smiled.  
"Yeah, I little too light."Pandora rolled her eyes at her terrible balance.  
"Its fine. I won't let you fall or anything."Colt reassured her. Pandora smiled and they continued. Colt could see Hunter a few paces away dancing with Aurora. Hell, it wasn't like he could be any more blunt with his intentions with the way he was looking at that girl. He looked back to Pandora. Her brown eyes reminding him of Ramona's. Lovely brown eyes. But of course, Ramona's were the perfect shade. He smiled to himself as Pandora giggled. Much like Ramona had when they were building the fort. Without thinking Colt pulled the witch closer and he immediately couldn't help himself picturing her as Ramona. He rested his head on hers as they danced a lot closer now. He wished he could feel Ramona's natural body heat. Her natural scent. This girl just smelt like fruity perfume. It made his eyes watery. Colt pulled away quickly when his imagination began to get the best of him. His view on Pandora slowly faded back to... Well, Pandora. He sighed and stopped dancing.  
"Colt, are you okay?"She asked, putting her hand on his upper arm.  
"I'm fine. I just... I'm sorry."He apologised sincerely to the girl. He felt as though he'd messed up the dance for her.  
"Don't be sorry, Colt. You're in love. Its understandable."Pandora tilted her head and smiled up at him.  
Colt glanced to her in slight fear.  
"I won't mention it to anyone."She pursed her lips.  
"Thank you, Pandora."Colt sighed.  
"No. Thank you, Colt. For the dance."She said, leaning upwards and kissing his cheek kindly. She nodded to him happily and left his sight.

Colt felt suffocated in the crowd. He attempted to weave through the night-people towards the door. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
"Name?"A boy's voice spoke. Colt turned.  
"Umm... Colt."He replied.  
A dark haired boy took a note-book in his hand and scribbled.  
"And you are...?"Colt started.  
"Morbant. Tom Morbant."He stated.  
"Tom... What is it that you're doing?"Colt asked.  
"Checking off the guests' names. Why?"Tom sighed.  
"Can I see the list?"Colt requested innocently.  
"Ur... Sure."Tom said, uneased. Handing Colt the list.  
Colt took the note-book in his hand and read down the long list of names.  
"Seth Morton..."Colt said to himself.  
"What about him?"Tom asked, pulling Colt from his own cloud of thought.  
"Oh, nothing. It's just a familiar name."Colt smiled vaguely and handed the note-book back, making a quick exit. He stepped out into the summer air and slumped down onto the grass. Pulling strands out of the ground and into his hands. He lay down on the cold grass and stared up at the sky. His eyes watching as the dark clouds swept through the stars. Meeting the nearest cloud every-so-often and colliding. Colts thoughts then switched to Ramona. How was she? What was she doing? Where was she? What was she thinking about? Was she watching the stars too? Fuck.  
Colt sat up and put his head in his hands. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. He felt his stomach start to growl slightly and realised he was extremely hungry. Silver seeped into his eyes and his lip trembled, exposing glimmering white fangs. The colour had completely drained from his eyes and his breath hitched. He swept out of sight, into the trees and towards the closest blood he could trace.

* * *

**I have 15 exams coming up. Starting in 2 days... so please understand that updates may take longer than usual :3**


	10. Authors Note

Dear readers,

I am afraid I am brought to end my story, as named above. Listen, I love this story and its plot was going somewhere in my head. However, a personal happening means that I am unable to continue writing it. Despite my efforts in trying to write chapter 10 for you all. I couldn't bring myself to it. Due to my own problems I am unable to continue this story until (hopefully) further notice.

I apologise for any annoyance this has caused. I wish you all the best.

Yours truly,

The Renegade Vampire.


	11. The show must go on

Herro..

If anyone is still waiting for this story please do not be disappointed... I've decided that despite my personal...problems, I owe it to you and myself to write and finish this story.

Some things about this story may change, including a lot of my planned plot. As the plot I used to have is currently difficult due to.. technical difficulties. By that I mean stupid personal issues:3 I will continue trying to write this story and advice and/or ideas for the story or characters would be useful and appreciated.

I hope I am doing the right thing, happy writing~

- TheRenegadeVampire.


	12. Chapter 10

**I apologise for the hiatus or whatever it is called when you don't update for ages... and stuff. I've had a lot going on, but I refuse to let that get in the way of what I love...Writing! God that sounds so cheesy. Butt-fuck it ;D... Hehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter... Not that anyone is going to read my little note anyway:3 I must bore you into the ground.. Anyways, bon appetite readers ^.^**

* * *

The trees shadowed the grassy path that grew over the gravel behind the cabin. Colt stood with his head rested against a tree, watching Ramona's window as if she was going to suddenly appear there. The window was slightly open, allowing the morning breeze to sweep through. His mind wandered through thoughts of the girl. He began picturing the future she held. Was it worth risking her future for some petty crush he had on her? His heart thudded. This was unusual. In the hundreds of years he had wandered the Earth. A dead-boy walking. He had never felt his heart even twitch. She was the girl. His missing piece. The thing that brought his heart to life again. Even with Kadence. When he had felt utter happiness with her. It had never felt so perfect. Colt realised that the love was not blind nor intelligent when he had 'fallen' for the witch. His friend was amazing to look at of course. Her glimmering eyes and long strands of hair. She was beautiful. But Ramona was more than that. Her blemishes were somewhat admirable. Her human form left her with scattered freckles and old scars from her childhood. It was innocent in some ways. His growing love for this human had become so far out of his own reach he had almost lost his sanity.

"Colt?"  
The boy sprung out of his thoughts and staggered in and out of balance on the dirt. Staring at him from the gravel path was Ramona. She looked better. Not in the attractive sense. She'd always been pretty. But she looked healthy. Which was a step-up from her reddened eyes and pink-tipped nose. She wore a baggy shirt with italics across it diagonally. The word "exception" was noticeable. Although the other words were creased around her petite stature.  
"Mona..."Colt smiled uneasily. But lucky for him, he looked rather adorable when he was nervous. Ramona's eyes flickered to the trees, hearing rustling. Colt heard it to and suddenly he stood slightly in front of Ramona. Holding his arm back to make her stay behind him. "Colt, how?-"  
"Shhh."He interrupted and narrows his eyes as a silver layer grew over them like a sheet of ice over a lake.  
Ramona's eyebrows lowered and she made a childish pouting sort of sound as she stood and awaited Colt's instructions.  
A bright light suddenly came out of the trees causing Ramona to tear her eyes away instantly as her irises burnt. Colt narrowed his silver eyes and pounced into the trees.  
Kadence.  
"What are you doing here?"He asked gripping her by the arm and stopping her from focusing on the spell.  
"Dude! Trying to spell-cast here."Kadence huffed. Pushing the vampire away from her.  
"You're blinding Ramona!"He shouted, snatching the crumpled parchment she held in her hand with the spell written in black ink. He tore it immediately and threw it to the ground.  
"Colt why would-"  
"You don't practise new spells on Ramona."Colt snapped.  
"Well, who else am I supposed to try out the dangerous ones on? I mean, Hunter hardly reacted when I used my amnesia spell the other day."Kadence rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip in a sassy manner.  
"You used the forget-me-not spell on Hunter?!"Colt's eyes glowered.  
"Yes. I also used the-"  
"I don't want to know!"He interrupted and shut his eyes to bite back the anger rising in his veins.

"Colt, what's happening?"Ramona's voice came from behind them.  
"Ooh, she survived then."Kadence grinned darkly and happily walked towards the girl. Colt quickly followed in an attempt to stop her.  
"You must be Ramona."Kadence spoke as she stepped out of the trees and onto the path. Ramona was rubbing her eyes viciously and was unaware of Kadences presence until the voice struck her. She took her hands away from her face.  
"Yes..."Ramona spoke nervously. Her eyes were rimmed red and teary. Colt threw a hateful glare at Kadence for this reason.  
"I'm Kadence."The witch told her. Vibrant eyes glimmering.  
Ramona nodded in a friendly manner and glanced to Colt as if asking for help.  
"You're a human, right?"Kadence continued. Colt growled slightly, exposing his fangs to the witch.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"Ramona's breath hitched as Kadence stepped forward and she stepped backwards in sync with her.  
"Kadence, stop."Colt muttered, gradually moving towards the girls. His eyes were glimmering silver.  
Kadence continued to step towards Ramona and the shorter girls' eyes started to fill with anxiety. Her heard plunged into her stomach and she held her breath as she stepped further and further away from Kadence.  
Colt couldn't help it. Within a split second, he gripped Kadence by the hair and threw her across the gravel. Her back arched and she groaned in pain. Ramona screamed and stumbled backwards, that's when Colt's eyes softened and faded.  
"Mona, please, don't be afraid."Colt pleaded. Ramona shook her head quickly and backed away. Colt snapped and growled at Kadence. Blaming the witch for her angering actions. She always knew how to push his buttons. And she always knew how to get her way.  
Kadence straightened up and brushed her dark clothes down to remove debris-like gravel and dirt.  
Colt could feel his instincts taking over. His eyes were narrow. Even when he looked at Ramona. A dark feeling remained in his stomach and an aching thirst was tugging at his fangs. His throat was dry. But not from the words he was unable to verbalize. But from the lack of human blood. His glance was torn away from Ramona as he could hear the blood coursing through her veins and pumping around her heart. He held in a growing growl and pounced into the trees. Disappearing from sight.

Kadence walked towards Ramona again, a smile lingered on the edge of her lips.  
"What are- what are you two?"Ramona stuttered. Tears stinging her eyes and her pulse calming slightly.  
"You'll see."Kadence grinned darkly before putting her index finger and middle finger against Ramona's throat. Instantly the girl fell into her arms. Unconscious. Kadence glanced around the empty area before muttering a few words and disappearing into the air. As if she and Ramona had just become translucent. The only question was... Where?

* * *

**Well... I hope you liked the chapter. Please feel free to comment on any typos (if any). Also, I'd love to hear what you think of the story and how it makes you feel. I've been listening to a lot of emotional music lately and it's helped me so much. So I hope I've been able to get the feelings I have wanted to across to you fellow creatures of the Night World... Okay, now I'm just rambling... I'd better leave now. Bye.**

**-TheRenegadeVampire.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Sorry! I took ages to update... I think. But on the plus-side... This is one of my longest chapter in ALL of my stories... It was planned out which is probably why the chapter is so long. Anyway, I've been reading your reviews and I hope this fulfils what you've been asking for... Enjoy my little vampires .**

* * *

Ramona woke up lying across the floor in a dark room. Her head hurt and she was extremely cold. As her eyes adjusted to the room she attempted to push herself to sit up. Then she realised that she wasn't alone;  
"Hello?"Ramona spoke nervously, eyes darting around the darkness. A strange sound was echoing around her, she had no idea which direction it was coming from.  
"Who's there?"The small girl asked slightly louder. Her tone was hoarse and fearful. She tried to stand up, her knee clicked sickeningly as she did so. Pushing some dark hair out of her face she glanced around cautiously. She started hearing something... Footsteps. Coming her way. A door opened and two figures stepped inside. Ramona was puzzled and scared, stepping back as they came in she braced herself for whatever evil intention they had... Maybe they were slender children. Here to eat me whole simply because they are _so skinnehhh..._ Or maybe they're here to make a violin out of my throat like that episode of _Hannibal_ last month. Whatever they planned to do to me I'm sure it was going to be _totally _barbaric.  
"Hello, Ramona."The girl spoke first; placing a hand on her hip she represented an hour glass. Her hair was long, shiny and dark... Like the aura she obtained. Ramona gulped.  
"Who are you?"She asked.  
"Kadence, we met before..."The girl smiles slightly. That was when Ramona caught sight of the person beside her.  
"Who are _you_?"Ramona questioned nervously.  
"Hunter... We also met once before."The boy smirked and held out a hand as a kind gesture. Ramona ignored this.  
"Where is Colt?"She asked, starting to feel cornered and uncomfortable.  
"My, so many questions."Kadence giggled, turning to the door and locking it, walking back with a slightly skip in her step.  
"This isn't funny, I want to go home."Ramona said bluntly, trying to sound slightly menacing, but failing as her eyes gave away her weakness.  
"You can go home. After you tell us what we need to know."Kadence explained.  
"Well what do you need to know?"Ramona asked, raising an eyebrow and stepping back again, getting closer to the window behind her.  
"What has Colt been telling you?"She asked, hand on her hip. Sending her a possessive stare.  
"What do you mean?"Ramona was confused. Her pulse was quickening as Hunter stepped closer.  
"Your usual conversations... Would it be 'how are you' 'what you been up to' 'drank any blood lately'..."Hunter smirked.  
"Drank any blood- what?"Ramona started feeling uneased. She stepped further back, feeling the window sill right behind her now.  
"Hunter you moronic _peasant!"_Kadence hit him upside the head and glared at him bitterly. Hunter growled back at her.  
"What he means is; anything out of the ordinary come into conversation?"Kadence questioned, soon after Hunter stopped growling.  
"Why is that anything to do with you?"Ramona cupped her hands over her mouth realising how tough and confident she just sounded. It was so unlike her. Kadence smiled.  
"You know, I actually like this kid."She giggled.  
"Kadence, this is no time for you to be making friends with the enemy."Hunter suddenly sounded serious.  
"The enemy? _Whoa_... What have I done?"Ramona spoke nervously.  
"Nothing against you, just the fact that you will _eventually_ die. And such like."Hunter smiled.  
Ramona stopped after hearing the word _die_. Her heart leaped in her chest and she thought fearfully; 'Colt, please help me...' She didn't even know what kind of help he'd give her. But she just knew that she'd feel a lot better with him here.  
Hunter and Kadence began conversing on their own leaving Ramona stood against the window. Shaking. She bit her lip as the nerves got to her, listening to what the two were saying. The word 'kill' was repeated a few times. And 'we have to'. Ramona started feeling sick. She felt the anxiety cause her stomach to start hurting and her eyes teared up. That was when the window behind Ramona suddenly smashed and she was pulled out of the room swiftly. Before she had a chance to realise what was happening she was being dragged through the forest at high-speed. Ramona started screaming. That was when whatever was dragging her stopped and pulled her in front of them. Colt.  
"Hey, hey... Shhhh."Colt told her putting a hand to her mouth. Ramona was shaking more than violently now. She pushed Colt's cold hand away.  
"What the fuck is going on, Colt?"Ramona snapped, pushing the boy away from her, but he didn't move in the slightest.  
"I'll explain when you're safe... Come on. I'll give you a piggy-back."He spoke, turning around and kneeling slightly.  
"Where are we going?"She questioned.  
"Please just trust me, dear."Colt smiled. Ramona sighed and climbing onto his back, putting her arms around his neck tightly as she feared falling. Colt started running.  
"Colt..."Ramona spoke difficulty through the wind.  
"What's up, Mona?"He asked.  
"This is so Twilight it's unbelievable."She shook her head in shame.  
"Well _you_ could always give _me _a piggy-back."Colt teased. Ramona huffed and rested her head against Colts shoulder as the wind continued to make it difficult to breathe, let alone speak.  
Colt finally slowed down and stopped, they were at some sort of lake. Ramona recognised it. Colt lowered her onto the ground and turned to face her, seeing her eyes examining the area.  
"You remember."He smiled.  
"Remember what?"Ramona asked, raising an eyebrow to him.  
"This is where you first saw me."Colt bit his lip nervously.  
"And where_ you_ first saw _me._"She stuck her tongue out.  
"Glad you've perked up a little."He smiled, brushing a stray hair of hers away from her eye.  
"I'm still expecting answers."Ramona told him.  
"I know, and I'll tell you everything you need to know. But can't we just have some fun right now?"He asked playfully.  
"What did you have in mind?"Ramona rolled her eyes.  
Colt didn't reply. He simply ran across the grassy area beside the lake and onto the rocks on the other side.  
"What are you doing?"Ramona called over to him. He looked up at her and smiled.  
"Want me to teach you how to skip stones?"He asked.  
"I know how to skip stones, stupid. I'm not a child."She huffed. Ramona followed the path that Colt had taken to get to the rocks. Gripping a tree branch to help her past a small gap. She had almost reached the rocks when she tripped on some overgrown weeds and fell straight into the lake. Colt's eyes widened before he let out a short laugh and he quickly jumped into the lake to rescue the clumsy damsel in distress. Ramona was splashing around rapidly; as Colt approached he was almost punched in the face. Ramona was already steadying herself on the surface of the lake. Her eyes were tightly closed and she was holding her breath. Colt swam quickly over to her and gripped her arm, gently tugging her to the edge. Pushing the girl up onto the rocks he remained in the lake smiling up at her.  
"So... _who's _stupid again?"He joked. Ramona choked and sent him a playful glare.  
"How am I going to explain this to my dad?"Ramona said, more to herself than to Colt.  
"You really don't know how long you've been gone do you..."Colt shook his head and pulled himself up next to her.  
"What do you mean?"She asked, turning to him.  
"You never went home last night..."He told her, biting his lip.  
"What?"Ramona was suddenly more confused than before.  
"You and Kadence had your little... _Incident_, yesterday."Colt explained, biting his lip a little.  
"So you're saying I've been gone for an _entire_ day?"She continued, trying to verify what he was telling her.  
"Yeah..."  
"Oh _my_ **_God_**, my dad's going to be so mad at me!"Ramona shouted, standing up and running towards the dirt path quickly. Colt panicked and ran after her, catching up almost instantly.  
"Your mum and dad don't won't be mad at you..."Colt told her, smiling a little. Ramona stopped and put a hand across his chest to make him stop.  
"Listen, Dana is not my mum; I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to her that way. Also, they will be _extremely_ mad at me because they're over-protective people."Ramona told him, concern filling her tone of voice. She started walking up the path again, not caring if Colt was going to follow. However he did.  
"No, I'm serious. Let me handle it and they won't be at all mad."He explained.  
"Why should I believe you?"Ramona huffed.  
"Hey, why the sudden mood change?"Colt asked beginning to feel nervous. Ramona stopped again and turned to Colt, anger rising in her eyes.  
"Because your so-called friends fucking kidnapped me and locked me in a fucking dark room. That's just fucking creepy and kidnapping is _rude_ for one thing! Then you come to my '_rescue_', bring me here. And now I'm soaking wet and in so much trouble!"She ranted and for some reason Colt found it amusingly adorable.  
"What is _fucking_ funny?!"She snapped.  
"You're so cute when you're angry."He spoke honestly.  
"Ugh, go do something stupid and die."Ramona huffed. Walking off again, towards the direction of the cabin.  
Colt's eyes widened. Slightly taken back by how angry she was at him. He understood why... But he didn't expect her to be this angry...  
He caught up with her again.  
"Just let me handle it."He said, looking deeply into Ramona's eyes. The girl suddenly stopped and looked up at him.  
"Okay? Let me handle it and it'll be fine."He smiled.  
"Fine."Ramona sighed, folding her arms across her chest and allowing him to take the lead. As they got to the cabin they realised that the car was gone. Ramona became slightly panicked. What if Colt lied and I was actually gone for months... What if they think I'm dead... What if they called the police and they're all looking for me?  
"Ramona! Where have you been?!"Mitchell shouted, rushing down from the small balcony at the front of the cabin and pulling his step-sister into a hug. That was when Mitchell noticed Colt. He pulled away.  
"Who the hell are you?"He snapped, eyes darting to his. Colt bit his lip before replying.  
"I'm Colt... I found your sister here lost in the woods. So I helped her find her way back."He smiled menacingly to the boy. Mitchell turned to Ramona as if trying to make sure his story was true. She nodded to him and exhaled in slight relief. Then Mitchell's eyes widened.  
"Why are you all wet?"He questioned, realising that with hugging Ramona, he'd made his shirt slightly damp. Ramona glanced to Colt, biting her lip.  
"...When I found her, she had fallen into the lake. So I helped her to the edge."Colt said as honestly as he could possibly manage. An awkward silence spread across the three and Mitchell and Colt just exchanged glances for a while. Ramona was soon tired of it.  
"Okay, I haven't eaten in a day; I'm tired and soaked... I'm going inside. You can continue _eye-raping_ each other if you wish."She said playfully before walking up the steps and into the cabin. A few moments later John came storming out of the cabin and towards the two boys. Colt braced himself.  
"Ramona told me what happened..."His eyes switched from his step-son to Colt.

"Thank you, son."He smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Um... No problem, Mr.-"  
"Call me John."He interrupted.  
"Sorry, John."Colt corrected himself.  
"It's a miracle you found her when you did, who knows what sort of trouble she would have got herself into."John sounded so relieved. He had taken a liking to Colt. Which Mitchell disliked the thought of. This boy had been acting way too weird and Mitchell didn't exactly trust this boy or what he was saying. He needed to find out more about Colt before he continued to let his sister go gallivanting off with him for days on end. Mitchell huffed dramatically so that his step-dad and Colt would hear before walking off towards the cabin. Colt raised an eyebrow to the boy, sensing tension there which needed medicating. John turned back to Colt.  
"Don't mind him; he's just looking for someone his own size to pick on."John explained.  
"Fair enough."Colt smiled. A moment of silence passed but it wasn't at all awkward. Colt took that time to push his damp hair out of his eyes.  
"So, umm... Did you want to stay for dinner?"John asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. This was partially difficult for a tall and intimidating man.  
"Errrr..."Colt began.  
"I insist."John added, smiling at the boy a few inches shorter than him.  
"...alright."Colt gave in and allowed the man to lead him up and into the cabin. Colt remembered it well. The cosy feel. The light colours. It was all coming back to him. He could smell Ramona's natural scent coming from the bathroom where she must have been changing out of her wet clothes. Mitchell raised an eyebrow as he locked eyes with Colt, from where he was in the kitchen helping his mother.  
"Dana, dear? Ramona's friend is staying for dinner, okay?"John smiled to his wife as she looked up and nodded to him.  
"It's nice to meet you ..."  
"Colt."Colt finished for her, smiling in his dapper way as he looked away and around the cabin again. He sat down on a chair by the island of the kitchen and started small-talking Dana politely.  
After about a half hour or so Ramona appeared in the corridor. She was wearing a short white summery dress and her hair was laying naturally around her shoulders. Colt was almost mesmerised. Which was when Dana put a hand on his shoulder and he realised that she was talking to him.  
"Er, sorry. What did you say?"He asked, biting his lip slightly.  
"I wondered if you'd mind helping me set the table?"Dana smiled.  
"Sure, no problem."Colt grinned, taking some plates from her and fulfilling her wish.  
"Umm.. Dad, what's Colt doing here?"Ramona whispered although Colt could still hear clearly.  
"I asked him to stay for dinner, I'm sure you don't mind."John nodded before going to help Dana. Ramona and Colt exchanged a glance before they were called to dinner.

After dinner Ramona and Colt were left to clean up. The washing-up was almost done and Ramona was just drying the plates and putting them into the cabinet. Colt decided that it was time to break the awkward silence.  
"I am sorry you know."He said honestly.  
"For what?"Ramona asked, wiping another plate.  
"For letting that happen to you... With Kadence and Hunter."Colt bit his lip nervously.  
"You're sorry for getting me knocked out and kidnapped? Or are you sorry for being inhumanly fast? Or maybe that you and your friends are just the most paranormal or even supernatural people I've met. You're clearly not a normal teenage boy, Colt. You could have at least been honest with me."Ramona huffed. Colt opened his mouth to reply and muttered a 'everything'. Ramona exhaled and walked towards him.  
"Here."She said holding out the plate to him.  
"What?"  
"Take it."  
Colt took the plate in his hand and looked at her waiting for her to tell him what to do.  
"Throw it at the floor."Ramona told him.  
"Wait... What?"Colt's eyebrows furrowed.  
"Do it."She said forcefully. Colt inhaled before tossing the plate across the kitchen. It smashed against the wooden floor and shattered into porcelain pieces. Colt looked back at Ramona.  
"Now say sorry to it."She said bluntly.  
Colt went to speak but Ramona stopped him and shook her head. He glanced over to the broken plate again and muttered.  
"Sorry."  
Ramona exhaled,  
"Did it go back to how it was?"She asked.  
"No..."Colt mumbled, realising what she was doing.  
"Do you understand?"She asked him. Colt nodded and looked at her sadly.  
"I think its time for you to leave, Colt."Ramona sighed.  
"I'll see you soon though, okay?"He said, hoping to get some sort of reassurance from her.  
"We'll see, Colt. I don't exactly want to end up unconscious and trapped in a dark room _again_..."She bit her lip.  
"I _won't_ let that happen to you again."Colt said, honestly, trying to get her to look him in the eyes. But she continued to look at the ground. Colt exhaled and decided to act on his gut-feeling. He took Ramona's hand in his and looked into her eyes.  
"I _promise_ you. I _will_ be here."He said as she looked up at him.  
"I'll believe you when you prove it."She forced a smile.  
"You're difficult to satisfy."Colt laughed slightly.  
"One of the catches to having me in your life, unlucky duck."Ramona bit her lip again, pushing herself up onto the kitchen island.  
"I never said it was a bad thing."He smiled.  
"Didn't have to, come on, you'd better get home to your _kidnapping posse_."Ramona teased, jumping down and walking out onto the small balcony.  
"My _posse_ isn't all bad."Colt grinned. Ramona sighed dramatically.  
"I will explain _everything_ to you when the time is right..."He said in a reassuring tone.  
"You'd better..."She smiled.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later then?"Colt pursed his lips and put his hands into his pockets.  
"I guess so."She replied, glancing around the forest. Colt put a hand on her arm and smiled at her, trying to be friendly but he just looked awkward. Before waving a little and walking down the steps towards the trail he had to take to get home. He turned before he reached the trees and smiled to her before shouting.  
"White _really_ suits you by the way!"He said with a slight giggle in his tone. Ramona looked down at her dress and raised an eyebrow to him before waving a little and going back inside. Colt bit his lip, feeling slightly shot-down before disappearing into the trees.

* * *

**So... What did you think? What do you think is going to happen and most importantly... Who's going to clean up the broken plate ;) Hehehe**

**Let me know what you think guys, love you all :3**

**- MCF. (previously TheRenegadeVampire) Please get used to my new pen-name... I was stalked under my previous one. Lets hope that ship has sailed ;P**


End file.
